Ask teh Kirby Characters! :D
by HowllingDarkness
Summary: Hey I have been inspired to do an ask the Kirby characters thingy so leave your questions, dares, or whatever so they can be answered by the characters, me and my OC will also answer questions IF YOUR WILLING TO ASK US! c: :D so please leave your questions and dares. so enjoy and LET TEH AWESOMENESS BEGIN! :D :) :3
1. Intro! :D

Howling: *sitting at computer eating sunflower seeds*

Spikey: what'cha doing Howlwing?

Howling: I don't know, I can't think of anything for a story.

Spikey: but aren't you working on chapter 3 of Spikey?

Howling: yes but *Dedede spams in*

Dedede: how did I get here? *Kirby and Meta Knight spam in*

Spikey: Meta Knimew! Kirby! :D *more character spamming*

Howling: what's with all the spamming?! *grabs Spikey as more characters spam*

Blade: hey Howling. :)

Howling: Hey… why are you guys in my room?

Sword: BlameDedede!

Tuff: yeah!

Dedede: I didn't do anything!

Howling: I find that hard to believe. *spits shells in bowl* now can I please get back to thinking of an idea for a story.

Dedede: how about you write a story about how awesome I am. *slaps Dedede*

Howling: nope!

Dedede: why'd you do thayou do that t for? D: *rubs face*

Howling: because I felt like it! :D

Blade and Sword: Lol

Howling: Hmmm *stares at everyone in the room* I think I have an idea. :3

Galacta: I'm afraid of what the idea is. :(

Meta: Don't be a such a baby, it's not like the world is going to end.

Howling: I'm going do an Ask the Kirby Characters thingy! :D

Everyone: YAY! Dedede, Escargoon, Galacta, Marx, Magolor: NOOOOO!

Howling: when did you too get here?

Magolor: Idk

Marx: we came for free food! :D

Blade: FOOD?

Kirby: Poyo! (Food!)

*Sirica spams in* Sirica: did someone say food?

Howling: ugh who next *facepalm*

Joe: I heard food! :D

Howling: NO NOT YOU!

Joe: why are you so mean? :c

Howling: because I don't like you much *troll face*

Dedede: Where's the food I'm hungry!

Sword: your always hungry you obese penguin

Dedede: I'm not obese!

Galacta: do you even know what that means?

Dedede: no *sad face*

Blade: it means your FAT!

Dedede: Why are you so mean!

Howling: I'm pretty sure that's not the definition but whatever -_-

Dedede: Howling do something please *begging*

Howling: ok *plays Skyrim*

Blade: can we get food now?

Sword: yeah?

Spikey: why you no spam it? *spams popcorn*

Blade: you are a genius! *hugs Spikey then spams ice cream* :D

Sword: can I have some?

Blade: NO its mine! :(

Sword: *sad face*

Howling: ok I think we need to set up some rules

Sword Blade: RULES? D: *faints*

Howling: ok… anyways rules. Questions/dares have to be at least rated t no gore no sexual content (I'm talking to you crazy people and perverts) no swearing either well allow dam, ass and anything that has been edited a little like beach or shiz. :3

Meta: we're accepting a little bit of violence for the health and safety of the characters no death or loss of limbs

Spikey: Howlwing just doesn't wanna get her room trashed my Meta and Galacta's fighting

Howling: I don't mind it getting trashed, but my mom does :c

Dedede: well your mom is stupid.

Howling: GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND JUST DON'T COME OUT FOR AN HOUR! *rage*

Dedede: *sits in corner and pouts*

Spikey: ok while Howlwing is calming down I guess I'll do the next rule. and we except gifts! :3

Sword: Gifts! Yay!

Meta: Were going to limit the spamming.

Blade: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spikey: and you can ask any of the characters a question, Howlwing and I will also accept questions and dares. :3

Howling: well I think that's pretty much it.

Blade: Howling please let us spam in food! *begging*

Howling: girl calm your face. And sure you can spam food

Blade: YAY *hugs Howling*

Howling: no problem

Spikey: I guess that's it

Sword: and we're going to end this with candy *spams candy*

Everyone: YAY!

Howling: ok well see you guys.

Spikey and Howling out! Peace! :D :3


	2. SO MANY REVIEWS! :D

Howling: *sleeping* zzzzzzz

Meta: Howling?

Meta: Howling?

Howling: zzzzzzzzzzz

Meta: Howling!... HOWLING!

Howling: *smacks Meta* WHAT IS IT! *checks phone* dude it's like 10 am what's so important?!

Meta: we have reviews *rubbing his face*

Howling: *falls out of bed and rushes over to laptop* OMG we have reviews! Why didn't you tell me earlier!

Meta *glares*

Howling: oh right lolz. Go grab everyone!

Meta: got it

*Five minutes later*

Spikey: yay we get to answer some questions! :D

Tiff: our first question is from Makachan557 and she asked: XD, can't stop laughing. Ok, let me attempt, because I only know Meta and Kirby. and you oc. ok, here I go.

Meta: stay awesome

Kirby: you get candy

Dedede: be nice to Kirby for the rest of the chapter

uhhh I really don't know anyone else, sorry.

loved the story! :D good work my friend

Howling: I'll need to give maka a hug the next time I see her! :3

Meta: I will :)

Kirby: POYO! (YAY!) *eats candy*

Dedede: do I have to?

Howling: yes or face deh punishment of Mike Kirby or Spikey!

Dedede: FINE!

Spikey: the next question is from Destiny WillowLeaf and she asked: Well, 1. Here is an empty warehouse I had that you can use. It is brightly lit and everything!

2. A starting gift *gives $100 to howling and spikey* use it wisely!

3. Truths:

-Marx, Magolor- Can you two behave in the same room?

-Dedede- What's your real name?

4. Dares:

-Tiff- Pick from one of these guys to go on a date with: Mety, Kirby, Kine, or Knuckle Joe?

-Dedede- Do Hoedown Throwdown in Just Dance Disney Party

-Tuff- Act smarter

-Ribbon and Chuchu- get along

5. Fun Stuff:

Sirica, a Giant Hershey's chocolate candy bar. Afterwards, a flamethrower

All of you minus Howling and Spikey, go on a date with you beloved. For lovers that their true love has been taken, a copy of them.

Howling: oh sweet thx for the warehouse and the money!

Spikey: we'll move everyone there brb

*an hour later*

Howling: ok we got everyone here. It's really well lit and furnished! ^3^

Spikey: ok now onto the questions and dares. :3

Marx: we can get along just fine!

Howling: no you can't!

Magolor: it's true…

Dedede: Dedede is my real name!

Tiff: um I would probably pick Kirby.

Dedede: I will not!

Howling: ok *pushes Dedede in room with Spikey and closes door* that room is sound proof :) *opens door five minutes later and Dedede come crawling out and gets into a fettle position in the middle of the room while spikey prances out and sits on couch*

Tuff: hmm *puts on glasses* Y=M(X)+B. M times X + B will equal Y

Howling: nice

Ribbon Chuchu: We get along just fine (to be honest with you guys idek who they are)

Sirica: wow thx!

Howling: were gonna save the last dare for the end of the chapter hope you don't mind destiny! :3

Meta: ok next question is from Athena Nightmare and she ask: Hello. People keep writing fics like these. Not that I'm complaining.

Joe: Sing Peanut Butter Jelly Time.

Sirica: Chocolate 4 u. Is your favorite candy chocolate?

Mety: Go to Japan

Blade and Dedede: NO FOOD 4 U!

Sword: Your awesome. How old are you?

Kirby: Must follow Sword' s every request.

Will you do guest? If yes, can I be a guest?

Howling: to be honast I'm like the fifth person doing this as far as I know. Oh sure thing you can be a guest I'd love to have you for the next chapter! ^3^

Joe: It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! *EPIC DANCING!*

Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Now, there he go!

There he go!

There he go!

There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Now, there he go!

There he go!

There he go!

There he go!

Now, peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, break it down and freeze!

Break it down and freeze!

Now, break it down and freeze!

Break it down and freeze!

Now, where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Now, there he go!

There he go!

There he go!

There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, tic tac toe, Uh-huh!

Tic tac toe, Let's go!

Tic tac toe, You got it!

Tic tac toe, Let's ride!

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Now, there he go!

There he go!

There he go!

There he go!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Do the peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly!

Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!

Now, freestyle,

freestyle, freestyle,

freestyle, freestyle,

Your style!

Freestyle,

freestyle, freestyle,

freestyle, freestyle,

Your style!

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Where he at?

Now, there he go!

There he go!

There he go!

There he go!

Howling: AWESOME!

Sirica: wow thanks a lot and yes chocolate is my favorite candy. :) *eats chocolate*

Meta: am I excused from the dating dare if I go?

Howling: yesh but you have to wait

Meta: ok

Dedede Blade: NOOOOOOO! *both faint*

Howling: so dramatic *rolls eyes*

Sword: thx and I'm like 18

Kirby: Poyo? (do I have to?)

Spikey: yesh Kirby

Sword: go make me a sandwich

Kirby: *goes make sandwich then gives it to sword*

Sword: thx Kirby

Howling: ok the next question is from OyashiroMetaKnight and they ask: Hi! EVERYONE HOW OLD ARE YOUUU?

Sword and Blade, I am going to write a Dedede X Blade fanfiction. What do you two think of that?! MWAHAHAHA!

Meta Knight. I'm not a fangirl. Read Meta Knight and the Cheeseburger. I WROTE IT!

Dedede, hug every girl that you see. Even though I'm a girl, please DO NOT hug me!

Every girl, SLAP DEDEDE!

Fumu (Tiff), HIGH FIVE!

Is anyone here a Pewdiepie bro?

Blade you must kiss anyone you want to.

Sword and Blade, take off your armor.

Knuckle Joe, DO BALLET!

Sirica say "something." You literally have to say the word "something."

Howling: I'm 14

Spikey: I is only 5 months old, if u is wondering how I am talking I can use telepathy.

Blade: I'm 18 and WHY? D:

Dedede: I'm 22 (guessing because I have no idea how old they all are) and me with Blade?

Sword: again I'm 18 and STAY AWAY FROM BLADE SHE'S MINE!

Blade: shut up sword.

Sword: ok :(

Meta: I'm 2,568 years old (again have no idea how old meta is but Kirby is like 200 so idk)

Howling: Dam u is old!

Meta: that's pretty much 25 years old *reads Oyashiro's fanfic*

Dedede: ok *hugs Howling, Tiff, Spikey, Blade, and Sirica then gets slapped by them*

Tiff: *High Five* :D

Howling: You is bro! :D *Spikey and Howling BroFist Oyashiro*

*Blade and Sword go change*

Joe: But I don't want to *gets pushed into the room*

Howling: Kirby your turn

Kirby: *transforms into Mike Kirby and goes into room*

Howling: *shuts door*

Sirica: Something

*sword and blade come back*

Sword: how long do we have to stay like this?

Howling: after your dates are over

Blade: I can't believe I'm doing this *Kisses sword and runs to bathroom screaming*

Sword: wow *blushes and faints*

Howling: *facepalm* dammit

Galacta: ok next question is from Cloey22 and she asked: 1st; I wanna know what Sword, Blade, Meta, and Galacta are hiding under the masks. So, I wanna ask if you'll pull them off for me.

2nd; Dedede, I dare you to go on a diet, and Escargoon will be your coach.

3rd(and final one for now, from me) I wanna run in and hug Escargoon tightly and run out leaving him shocked.

Thanks for reading, I can't wait to see what's going to happen later on!

(Blade has red hair and pale skin with green eyes)

(Sword has Blue hair with pale blueish skin and blue eyes)

Meta: do I have to?

Howling: it'll only be for a second

Meta: ok *takes off mask* (has silver eyes and pink cheeks)

Everyone: awww! :D

Howling: your so cute! *Picks up Meta and hugs him*

Meta: Howling please let go of me. -.-

Howling: but Meta Knight your so freaking adorable! :3 ^3^

Meta: Awesome! -.-

Galacta: aww how cute!

Meta: SHUT UP!

Howling: *puts meta down and he puts his mask back on* your turn Galacta

Galacta: NO FLIPIN WAY!

Howling: don't make me get Spikey

Galacta: I'm not scared of something that cute.

Howling: Spikey come here please

Spikey: *gets off couch* yesh Howlwing?

Howling: Help me out.

Galacta: Stay away from me!

Howling: Get back here!

*Five minutes of yelling and screams of terror later*

Galacta: ok ok no more please!

Howling: Finally! *takes off Galacta's mask*

Everyone: AWWWW!

Galacta: (has Pink eyes and Pink cheeks) (I have no idea what his face looks like so I'm guessing)

Howling: aww your as cute as Meta! *Picks up Galacta and hugs him*

Galacta: How humiliating! -.-

Meta: AW aren't you just adorable!

Galacta: SHUT UP!

Howling: *puts Galacta down and opens the door*

Joe: Freedom! *runs out of room*

Kirby: poyo (hiya).

Spikey: hey Kirby.

Dedede: Ok I don't want to face the wrath of Spikey or Kirby so I'll go on a diet :(

Escargoon: that means eating less and exercising more.

Howling: *spams in Cloey and she hugs escargoon and then leaves* lolz

Escargoon: O.O'

Blade: Ok last question is from Guest and they say: SWORD AND BLADE HAVE TO GO ON A DATE AND BE GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND!

Dedede watch some girly anime.

SWORD MUST WATCH THE KIRBY NIGHTMARE IN DREAM LAND COMMERCIAL!

Blade: WHAT? Oh howling please don't make me do this!

Howling: as author you do not have to be Swords girlfriend but you still have to go on a date with him.

Blade: ok. :( -.-

Sword: I can't wait for our date *tries to kiss Blade but gets slapped in the face*

Spikey: Rejected!

Dedede: ok whatever *watches anime* (I can't think of any girly animes)

Sword: I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY KIRBY! D:

Howling: well das it now go on a date everyone!

Meta: see ya's later. *goes to japan*

Dedede: do we have to?

Howling: yes and you have to go on a date with tiff Kirby and escargoon.

Dedede: WHAT?

Howling: Get outta here!

*everyone Except Spikey and Howling leave*

Spikey: well das it.

Howling: sry if it was super long we wanted to use all of the reviews we had gotten! :3

Spikey: we hope we get more!

Howling: and remember you can ask/dare any of us Including me and Spikey and we will do our best to answer them.

Spikey: so we'll see ya later.

Howling: lets end this with a brofist!

Spikey and Howling: Spikey and Howling Out! *Brofist*


End file.
